The present disclosure relates to navigational software systems.
Navigational software systems exist today. For example, automobiles have navigational systems that show the driver's current position and can also provide a map to a known destination.
Known navigational systems have a number of drawbacks. First, the systems can be expensive, especially if they are not used often. Second, the systems are limited to a single user.
Improved navigational systems and methods are needed accordingly.